The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dahlia plant botanically known as Dahlia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘71853-09’.
The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Auckland, New Zealand. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Dahlia cultivars with interesting and unique flower colors.
‘71853-09’ originated from the crossing of the female or seed parent Dahlia ‘Kindred Spirit’ (not patented) and the male or pollen parent an unidentified Dahlia cultivar (not patented). The cultivar ‘71853-09’ was selected by the inventor in 2012 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment of Auckland, New Zealand.
Asexual reproduction by terminal cuttings of the new cultivar ‘71853-09’ was first performed in 2012 in Auckland, New Zealand. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.